1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for retaining beverage cooling means within a vessel.
2. State of the Art
It is well known to cool beverages by adding one or more ice cubes to the beverage. However, a disadvantage of this arrangement is that the water from which the ice is made can contain micro-organisms, which can be harmful if ingested with the beverage as the ice melts.
Another disadvantage of ice cubes is that, as the ice melts, the water dilutes the beverage and detracts from its overall strength and taste of the beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,230 attempts to overcome the above-mentioned problems by providing a device comprising a sealable cubic housing, into which an ice cube can be placed. In use, one or more of such devices can be frozen and then added to drinks. The ice is contained inside the housing and thus does not contaminate or dilute the beverage as it melts. Following use, the device can be washed and reused. In an alternative embodiment, the body of water is permanently sealed inside the housing and the device itself is frozen prior to use.
A disadvantage of ice and the above-mentioned device is that they are relatively easy to swallow, particularly as they float on the surface of the beverage. GB2428464 overcomes this problem by providing an arm which engages with the vessel and which is secured to the cooling means, to enable the cooling means to be positioned near to the bottom of the vessel. However, as the beverage is consumed it becomes necessary to reposition the cooling means lower in the vessel so that it remains immersed within the beverage.
Moreover, the use of the arm is limited to vessels having a particular height, since too small a vessel means that the arm must be wrapped around the interior of the vessel to position the cooling means within the beverage; this can affect the ability of a person to drink from the vessel. Conversely, with taller vessels the arm is often too short to enable the cooling means to reach the bottom of the vessel to cool the beverage.